memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Star Trek Online (Perpetual Entertainment)
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete " ". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an administrator will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale This page no longer reflects the game as it's been transferred to a new company. Most of the links are dead that lead to perpetual's website. I really don't see a need it keeping it any longer. Even for historical purposes it's worthless. — Morder 07:38, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Discussion * Keep - We have pages for other undeveloped Star Trek projects. How is this any different to Star Trek: Phase II, Star Trek: IMAX, Star Trek: Planet of the Titans, Star Trek: The First Adventure, Star Trek: The Beginning, the Untitled Star Trek animated series or Star Trek: Borg Assimilator?– Cleanse 08:34, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :The reason I feel it's different is that this one was taken over by another company :) (but point taken) — Morder 08:53, 5 March 2009 (UTC) * Press releases from the time of the new company taking over made it sound as if the "new game" was a continuation of the "old game". Even if the article in question states that only "non-code assets" were transferred (I incite'd that claim), there obviously is some connection between the two, and as such this article currently describes some of the development history of Star Trek Online. I don't think it should simply be deleted - if there are objections to keeping the article as-is, another option would be to merge it into a history section of the STO article (if article length can be reduced without losing valid information). -- Cid Highwind 10:39, 5 March 2009 (UTC) *'Keep' - as per Cleanse. But, additionally, the game concepts for each are very different, for a start - Perpetual's was more focused on exploration, with multiple players inhabiting a single vessel, whilst Cryptic is looking at more of a combative, "one player, one ship", scenario. Cryptic said at the launch, and note on their FAQ, that they started essentially from scratch http://startrekonline.com/faq#18. To me, they're two completely separate ideas that just have the same name. Besides that, I don't think that running it into the Cryptic STO page would be a good idea - I considered the possibility before I made the decision to simply move this page away from the primary designator, but there's so much information that's worth keeping that it would overshadow what's actually being released. The page does need a cleanup to focus it a bit, though. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 20:05, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Admin resolution As we keep information on defunct projects, and the new company is taking the game in a different direction(essentially a different game), article kept.--31dot 02:09, 24 March 2009 (UTC)